


Glimmers of the Past

by major_nerdino



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Love at First Sight, Romance, Short Story, wedding proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_nerdino/pseuds/major_nerdino
Summary: "My dear lady," he swept into a bow, looked up at her and winked slyly, "I have only come to ask for your hand for a dance." It was quite obvious she was not expecting that response for her cheeks began to flush bright red."Well then, I suppose it would not hurt to give you one dance." She timidly took his outstretched hand and he whisked her towards where the other couples were dancing. As they waltzed slowly, a smile graced her lips that only he had the pleasure of seeing. Her once plain face was now lit up with a gorgeous smile that he fell in love with."May I ask for your name?""Eren. May I have yours in return?""Levi, my lady."





	Glimmers of the Past

**Glimmers of the Past**

 

A glint from an object in the corner of the room attracted his attention. He pivoted on his heel and swept off his hat, bending over to pick up the glimmering object. His eyes widened as he looked at the slim, silver ring with a small sapphire embedded into it. His vision went hazy as a repressed memory appeared.

_ Swirling gowns and glistening floors. A sweet sound was flowing through the air as the ladies and gentlemen were prancing about and laughing giddily. One woman stood out the most to him though; not that she was the most beautiful lady of all of them. She was quite plain in comparison to her sisters that she was standing beside. Her curled, brown hair was tucked into a bun at the base of her neck. Her dress was plain white with seemingly no petticoat underneath. It appeared she was not wearing a corset either, as her waist was thicker unlike the pinched curves of the ladies dancing. _

_ Though she was not like the others, he was attracted to her, so he put on a charming smile and walked towards her. She noticed him immediately and rolled her eyes. _

_ "If you are here to comment on my attire, please do leave me be." His eyes widened and his grin grew stronger. _

_ "My dear lady," he swept into a bow, looked up at her and winked slyly, "I have only come to ask for your hand for a dance." It was quite obvious she was not expecting that response for her cheeks began to flush bright red. _

_ "Well then, I suppose it would not hurt to give you one dance." She timidly took his outstretched hand and he whisked her towards where the other couples were dancing. As they waltzed slowly, a smile graced her lips that only he had the pleasure of seeing. Her once plain face was now lit up with a gorgeous smile that he fell in love with. _

_ "May I ask for your name?" _

_ "Eren. May I have yours in return?" _

_ "Levi, my lady." _

That day, that fateful day he had met her. Of course as they grew closer, he began to court her. Taking her for daily strolls, gifting beautiful, luxurious bouquets of exotic flowers and taking her as his companion to parties. It did not take long before he fell most deeply in love with her, and her with him.

His days were no longer filled with endless drinking and whores from left to right, but instead, they were filled with this woman's presence. Each day he would fall more and more in love with her until one day, he got down on one knee and took out a small, velvet box before the lady he was courting.

_ "Eren, we have spent so long together and I believe that it is time. I have already asked for your father's permission and he has agreed diligently! Please, my lady, accept my proposal." The lady's eyes were filled with tears as she nodded her head vigorously. He gently slipped the ring onto her finger and took her hands into his and held them close to his chest before placing a long, tender kiss onto them. _

Time passed and their wedding had gone by quicker that you could say "your majesty". With their own home to live in, they decided upon having a family. It was then not long until Eren was pregnant with his child.

Though their happiness could only last so long. Only a single month before the fetus' birth, his lady collapsed. He had rushed her to the doctor but it was too late. Both his wife and child were dead.

_ "Is there nothing you can do?! This is my wife! The love of my life you have lying here! My unborn child withers away while you make up excuses!" _

_ "Sir, I am sorry, but I am unable to do anything." He glared at the doctor and clenched his fists. _

He had changed that day. Distant and cold. People tried to help, but nothing could fix a wound that deep.

As age rooted deep within him, he moved house. He cleared it out, cleaned it up, but did not sell it. He did not have the heart to.

He didn't visit the old house until his late 40s. The house smelt musty and moldy, but it was his home. His true home.

He never remarried; never took another woman to his bed. He lived life alone, but he was fine. He loved his dead wife with all his being. He was envious of her some days, wishing he could join her, but he knew it wasn't his time.

When he found the ring, he knew.

He looked up. There she was, the same young, plainly beautiful lady he met oh so long ago.

"You've kept me waiting, Levi." Her soft voice floated around his mind, smoothing all of the rough edges of age away and reverting him back to his younger years.

He grinned at her, the same way he did the day he met her, sly and cheekily. "My apologies, my fair lady. Would you care to dance?" He held out his hand and swooped into a low bow. She took his hand gently and they began to dance.

As they drifted further from the light of the window, his body grew weaker. His true age was showing and he was wilting. He was not upset, or fearful, but happy to finally be going with his wife. His body then dropped, making a loud thud. But the couple was deaf to it, as they waltzed and spun their way around the room, eventually fading into the darkness together at last.

All that was left was his body and the beautiful, glimmering ring that lay on the dusty floorboards.


End file.
